A Promise Unkept
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Sonic leaves the Mansion in order to save his world from some form of trouble. Sonic promised that he'd be back soon. He promised that he'd be back in one piece. He promised he'd be fine that he'd save the day like always. He'd be back for anyone could miss him he said. What's the worst that can happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Promise**_

"_**The promise given was a necessity of the past: the word broken is a necessity of the present"**_

_**~Jack Handy**_

"_**I must learn to love the fool in me the one who feels too much, talks too much, takes too many chances, wins sometimes and loses often, lacks self-control, loves and hates, hurts and gets hurt, promises and breaks promises, laughs and cries**_"

~**_Theodore Isaac Rubin_**

_**"Losers make promises they often break. Winners make commitments they always keep."**_

_**~Denis Waitley**_

_**"For every promise, there is price to pay."**_

_**~Jim Rohn**_

* * *

He said it would it would be no problem. He said it would be no sweat. He said it wouldn't take long. He said he wouldn't need help. He promised he'd be back in a week tops.

Then why is it that every smasher is here right now? Then why is it that every smasher is dressed in black? Then why is it that every smasher looks depressed? Then why is it even the villains appear to be sulking?

Then why is it we're at your funeral?

The question was valid; at least that's what Ness thought in his head. He looked around the smashers still in disbelief at where they are, a cemetery outside Ninte' City. It didn't feel right because in all honesty they didn't even have a body. What's to say he's really dead? The fact Master Hand had been watching, the fact Master Hand told everyone he died from blood lose, the fact that his death was more gruesome then Master Hand let on, or the fact he's no where to be found. Ness looked to his left see Lucas standing like a statue, eyes shut tightly closed. He looked as if trying to suppress the urge to cry out, than he looked to Lucario who seemed to be breathing rather roughly and uneasily. Ness then looked at his hands, and they were shaking. Maybe he was imagining this, maybe he was just dreaming. However, no matter how many times he pinched himself, the name stayed the same on the tombstone.

'Here lies Sonic the Hedgehog, smasher, fighter, hero, and friend. May you be restless peacefully,'

Somebody must've thought that last part was clever or something. Ness just thought it was stupid.

"We are gathered here today…to say goodbye, to a well known icon," The person who ran the funeral spoke. His voice was shaky and uneven. Not really what you would expect from someone that's giving the funeral. "We've come…we've come to say s-so long to…a hero and a friend," It was obvious that he was forcing himself to continue. Ness looked at him annoyed. What right did he have to be sad? What right did the entire Ninte City have to be sad? The Smashers were the ones who lost someone, they only lost a hero, and someone to clean up their messes.

"I…apologize for this deeply…it's hard…I knew the one who is being honored today. He saved my family when I wasn't home from a fire. He saved them without even a second thought, or a thank you…" Now the preacher seemed to of lost the will to continue.

Master Hand slowly floated over to him to relieve him of his duty. Master Hand that clearing of the throat sound before he spoke.

"Friends, we come here today to honor a friend in arms. Although he wasn't the most patient, or the most quiet, we will always remember him. We shall keep your memory…in our hearts," At that Master Hand left the center of attention next to his brother. Surprisingly Crazy Hand wasn't the least bit fidgety. He stood stock still, almost like a statue.

Ness frowned again, 'What kind of send off is that! Doesn't he deserve more than that?' Ness thought.

The smashers sat through the funeral, and the burial. A casket was lowered into the pit dug in front of the tombstone, however the casket only had a few trinkets of the perished. Once the funeral was done the smashers were out of there so quickly that they gave off the idea that they were gonna go back to the mansion and party.

A party is anything of what they were feeling like doing.

Admittedly, Sonic wasn't a bad guy, he really wasn't. He tended to run around the house almost knocking people over, talking when no one wanted to hear his voice, and also having the uncanny ability to rub people to wrong way. Through all these faults, and the smashers agreed he had a lot, certain qualities he had simply overshadowed the entire negatives. Obviously, these qualities must be good to overshadow such a great deal of faults. However, there were only three traits.

Courage…

Loyalty…

And Compassion…

Sure, he was rude, but he never really hurt anyone's feelings. He never said anything that really destroyed anyone, simply friendly teasing, and though not anyone in the house would admit it. It was always entertaining when you weren't the target. He was powerfully loyal to those he cared about as well. He had a saying.

"I'm quick to make friends, but even quicker to defend them,"

Yeah, that was Sonic.

The smashers arrived at their lavish home and immediately dispersed to do their own thing. Matches were cancelled due to the obvious. Mostly everyone went to their room, while others went to the kitchen to grab something for the long camp out in their room. Samus went to the fridge then looked around. She saw that there was one chocolate pudding cup left, to her complete shock. 35 people lived in that house, and only 10 pudding cups were bought in each shopping trip. It was rare to see one two days after the full load was put in. She reached for it, but her hand halted. She remembered how Sonic made such a fuss about this pudding cup. He said he already claimed it as his own, and promised that he would get it as soon as he got back from his world.

Of course, the promise is invalid at this point.

Samus still hesitated to take it, and opted to taking a raisin bagel.

"Just couldn't bare it huh?" came a voice behind here. Samus turned her head to Mario. He looked a complete wreck. One of his overall strings weren't even clipped, and his hat wasn't straight on his head. His eyes dull of life, or joy.

"Hey Mario,"

"Hey, getting stuff to prepare for the mansion wide sulking,"

"Yeah, I never thought this would happen to us. The Smashers always seemed invincible to me, that no one could stop us,"

"Together, that is true,"

"It's not the same if we're apart huh?" Samus asked. Mario shrugged. Samus stared at the door as if expecting someone to come into the kitchen.

"Too used to him popping in to say something stupid?"

"Yeah," Samus said not noticing the complete lack of an Italian accent.

"I just hope, you-know-who is alright,"

"Yeah, all three of them must be hurting. The whole house hasn't felt like this since…you know…Roy,"

At the mention of the name Mario let out a heavy sigh. "This is too much,"

"What will happen to Sonic's world now? I mean he was the hero, and I don't think we can just create a backup,"

"He has powerful friends as well,"

"Yeah, but for Sonic to be pulled out of the tournament to deal with it personally then it must've been too much for the forces already there,"

"Well if that's the case I would have to guess that Master Hand would probably seal the world. Completely isolating it, that way the evil doesn't spread around,"

"But, what of the people who still need a hero?"

Mario shrugged. "They may have to adapt,"

"So that's it?" Samus asked shocked. "Sonic risked his life for his world like most of us have, losing his life in the process, and now no one can step up to take his place. To avenge him!"

"We'd be doing it for the wrong reasons,"

"Do you need another reason?"

"Not in the-a slightest," Mario almost growled his accent peaking out.

"No one does, and Master Hand's gotta do the sensible thing. Instead of following how he feels,"

"Listen to-a you, speaking about-a feelings and such. Is Samus-a Aran going soft?" Samus looked Mario in the eyes long and hard. Mario knew that look and quickly tried to recover. "I mean-a soft and Samus don't-a even belong in the-a same sentence ya know!"

"Good save,"

"Well I'm-a off to sulk, so long," Mario said turning to leave. Samus raised an eyebrow. Did Mario just try to make a funny?

* * *

Lucario sat in his room in silence in deep meditation. The quiet atmosphere, a peaceful and quiet air, and complete tranquility made it a perfect time to meditate. Usually, Lucario would have to go searching all around the giant mansion to find such a place. His room was never any those things. It was never quiet, and it definitely was not always a good time to be in there. That is if peace and quiet was your goal. There was always a distraction, an annoyance that just prevented Lucario from completing his meditation. By not now, he finally had the peace he always wanted.

It made Lucario feel sick.

He usually meditated to calm his mind and focus his powers on the natural world around him. This time he was doing it to control his emotions, to keep himself from crying out. Sonic always said that without him, Lucario would be very boring, Lucario always discredited this by stating he could have his fun moments. However, in this instant Lucario realized how wrong he was. He hated this feeling and wished with all his might it would go away. He wanted chaos, he wanted disarray, he wanted discord, and he wanted his roommate back. While in his meditative stance Lucario allowed his tears to flow from his closed eyes. He couldn't cry in front of everyone, no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to prove a point that if the ones closest to Sonic could move on, surely everyone could. However, leading by example is never easy, especially when you don't even believe in what your doing.

Lucario re centered himself to regain control of his emotions. He must not be seen until he is at least a bit under control. Everyone always thought Lucario thought of Sonic as an annoyance. Well, that was true. However, Lucario also knew Sonic always meant well in whatever he did. Lucario saw himself as the one to make sure Sonic is never in over his head, or basically be the one to bail him out of trouble. That was his niche with Sonic, but he took pleasure in it. He enjoyed Sonic needing him, and liked the idea of Sonic bringing a certain fun into his life. Lucario never really thought to enjoy himself, and that was all Sonic was about. Sonic compromised with him. He'd do what Lucario liked, but in tern Lucario had to do what Sonic enjoyed. Most the time Lucario would near go in shock at the things Sonic enjoyed. Sonic promised that they'd go venture out into the wilds together when Sonic got back.

However, at this point the promise could not be kept.

Lucario often heard knocks at his door throughout the day. At one point it was Peach, then Meta Knight, Link and Zelda, and Lucas even attempted for a while, but he blocked them all out. He had been in there far longer then what he should've been. He meditated through dinner, then the night, then all through the morning and breakfast. Soon it would be lunch, and Lucario hadn't even moved an inch from his spot. Lucario wasn't going to starve himself, but he'd rather die then allow everyone to see him break down. Sonic was a major source of his strength. He needed to gain his own before he could see anyone again. Once he had his strength, he could become the support Sonic was, although he could never replace him. He could at least try to mend the damage.

* * *

Lucas walked through the halls of the mansion. He found it odd how everyone walked with a big gap in between each person as if setting an invisible path for a certain super speedy hedgehog. Of course that isn't the case now, but he supposed old habits die-hard. Lucas found that he often got strange looks from the other smashers that pass him by. They gave him odd looks like something was wrong with him. Lucas didn't understand it, but he assumed they must have been referring to his lack of tears. Sure he felt like wreck, but he didn't shed a tear yet. Crybaby Lucas didn't cry for one of his best friends at the mansion. Of course a thought came to mind.

Maybe they weren't as close as they appeared.

Lucas tried to keep himself strong, but it was hard. He understood what Lucario was doing better then anyone. When Lucas tried to get Lucario to come out he felt a strange energy Lucario was giving off. It was unlike anything he felt before from Lucario. The energy was wild and out control contradicting his usual calm, collected, and under control persona. In the condition he was in there was no way he could possible be in any condition to interact with people. Lucario was probably trying to regain control of himself, and Lucas respected that. Lucas made it his goal to be strong until Lucario gathered himself.

Possibly the hardest thing he's ever done.

Especially, since his roommate, Ness, was being so cold to everyone. He looked at everyone with detest and anger. He was always in a foul mood, and would often throw fits. These 'fits' often involved moved furniture and injuries for anyone in the vicinity. Lucas knew Ness's pain. Ness looked up to Sonic in some ways, all the kid smashers did. If anyone asked who they admire in the house it would be Sonic no brainer. Some almost spaz out with Mario, but Sonic brings himself down to their level, which admittedly isn't far for him. Sonic was viewed as the embodiment of cool, and often times corny. Lucas was fascinated with the hedgehog more then anything. How he was able to come and go as he pleased (against the rules mind you), and be intoxicated with risks. Lucas never saw himself as relating with the hedgehog. The traits reminded him of his brother, but to the extreme.

But then…there was that time…

Lucas shook his head. He couldn't dive into that now. He had to remain as strong as he could. At that meant blocking out thoughts of the hedgehog.

"Lucas?" Lucas stopped short from his walk to turn to the voice. He saw it was Toon Link, a very good friend of his. "How are you?"

"Sad,"

"I hear that. The weather has the same outlook," Toon said motioning to the window on their left. The sky indeed looked like it was about to let down buckets of water. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," Lucas said following Toon motioning toward the steps in the foyer. The complete opposite way Lucas was going. Toon sat himself down, and Lucas sat adjacent to him. The stairwell was wide enough to rival the steps of city hall, so it was big enough to where people could still get by with no trouble. The only trick was as the stairs got lower it started to open up, but the opposite was said about the other way. "W-What's wrong,"

"Well…I wanted to talk to you about something," Lucas nods for him to continue. "You seem to be the only person who isn't mourning, ya know save the villains. Even Ganondorf is a little sulkier then usual,"

"He is?"

"Yeah, he said it's not often you come across such stupidity and bravery all mixed into one like that,"

"I guess the best compliment anyone could expect from him,"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, everyone's been thrown for a loop, but you seemed indifferent,"

"You wanted to talk to me, about me?"

"I just want to make sure your alright is all, and not in denial,"

"I…don't know…" Lucas admitted. "It's hard to believe,"

"I don't want to believe it, and the fact that we don't know where his body is does give hope, but…"

"But?"

"We may never know,"

"Maybe we will someday," When Toon heard Lucas say that, he knew there was indeed some form of denial. "Sonic's the type to always keep his promises. He knew I would worry, so he promised me. He promised he would come back as himself,"

"…Not all promises can be kept…" Lucas tightened his eyes and bit his lip. He didn't want to be rude to Toon, but after that statement he was done with the conversation so he got up and left. Toon wasn't surprised by the reaction, but felt sad at the sight of Lucas holding it all in. Toon knew that Lucas was not the type to do that, and it could be very bad for him if he did. However, he felt powerless. Toon like let a tear come to his eye. "I bet Sonic's never been powerless,"

* * *

Ness was currently lying on his bed staring up at the black sealing. The bedroom he was in could count as a master bedroom. The originals had that privilege, and being able to room with one was a lucky catch. Ness had barley interacted with anyone today mostly because he didn't have the patience. Ness's eyes shot to the side and then he sat up. Lucario was still at it with that crazed energy of his. The psychic was getting pretty annoyed with the constant flux of energy. He would've barged in given that Lucario hadn't sealed the door. Ness then turned his head to the door as his roommate entered a little troubled. However, once Lucas caught eyes with Ness the former straightened up. Ness glared at him. Out of everyone in the house oddly enough, Lucas was the one that made Ness the most annoyed.

"What's with you?" Ness asked harshly.

"Nothing, how you feeling?"

"There's nothing wrong with my health,"

"I know, but I know you haven't been feeling yourself lately,"

"Really, I wonder why?" Ness asked with hurtful sarcasm.

Lucas brushed it off. "It's been hard on everyone Ness, you know that," Lucas knew what Ness's problem was. Ness thought that no one was as close as he and Sonic. Like Sonic only had Ness as a friend. Admittedly, Ness was the first to extend a hand of friendship, but Sonic branched out. Sonic was at least on speaking terms with everyone in the mansion. One time Sonic hanged at with the villains all day just because Ness dared him. By the end of it Sonic was the same as always and the only thought he gave was 'Villains really are misunderstood'. Lucas half smirked at the memory.

Ness caught that smile. "What's so funny!" Ness exclaimed getting to his feet annoyed more then ever. Lucas already ticked off Ness, now he was smirking at him! Ness was not fond of being the butt of a joke.

Lucas instantly realized his mistake and tried to wane Ness's anger. "I-I wasn't l-laughing at you, honest! I was just remembering-,"

"Remembering what?"

"When he was…around…"

"Don't pretend!" Ness yelled getting into Lucas's face. Lucas was startled so he backed up against a wall. He'd seen Ness annoyed, and these last few days were pretty much the days he been the most angry. However, this anger was completely brand new to him.

"I'm not p-pretending!"

"Oh, yeah, then why haven't you shed one tear!"

"I-,"

"Why haven't you at least shown any sadness since he died?"

"I have, but Ness you need to calm down. Shouting at everyone who was friends with Sonic isn't dealing with it! You're being a brat,"

"A brat!" Ness yelled

"A brat," Lucas said calmly while trying to wave down Ness's volume. What happened next Lucas hadn't expected. Ness walked up to Lucas then slugged him in the face. Lucas was caught off guard so he fell to the floor. Lucas knew that staying on the ground wouldn't be his best bet, if this were going to get physical. However, Ness planted his foot on Lucas's chest preventing him from getting up.

"You have no idea!" Ness yelled. Ness then took in a few breaths then opened his mouth to speak at a much lower volume. "Sonic wasn't just going back to beat Eggman this time. It was some creature that Sonic had dealt with. Master Hand had to remind him of it since it was supposedly wiped from existence. This would be Sonic's first time dealing with it, and Master Hand suggested Sonic go in with help from a few smashers just in case,"

"Why, didn't he, and how do you know about this?" Lucas asked for the moment forgetting about Ness foot planted on his chest.

"Sonic told me when I asked about it. I told him his friends were more then willing to go help, but he refused. He said he could handle it, he said he would be fine, and he said had help from his friends in his dimension. I was still worried and scared for him. I was able to get more info out of Master Hand, and it seems this thing is the only thing in history to ever nearly kill Sonic,"

"Sonic almost died?"

"Apparently, of course I told Sonic, but he still wouldn't let me come along. He wouldn't let anyone. I wouldn't let him go alone, but that's when…when…" Ness tightened his eyes then let the tears fall from his eyes. "He promised me, he would be fine, that he would save his world and be back before I knew it. He said I was going to wake up to him watching TV in my room with Lucario! He promised that!"

Lucas found himself suffering at the hands of his emotions. "I guess…" Lucas knew he didn't want to say this, but it had to be said. "All promises don't come true…" At that is when Ness practically laid all his body weight on the foot on Lucas's chest. Lucas knew he would regret saying it.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Ness yelled. "Your heart is cold and dry. You're just used to losing people you care about!"

Lucas's eyes shot open when he heard that. "You lost just about everything in your life that gave you joy, what's one more going to hurt? Sonic was only your entertainment. You never related to him, and you never wanted to do anything with him. To say you're a close friend is not only a joke but also a complete lie! Maybe if you stopped caring about people they may live! You were inevitable left alone, didn't it ever cross your mind why? Maybe if you weren't friends with anyone maybe they may get to live a little longer!"

Lucas stared up at Ness, a complete disbelief in his eyes. Lucas shared his past with Ness because he felt he could trust him. He felt that such a thing would help Ness understand him, but here he is throwing it all in his face. Lucas felt an unfamiliar feeling creeping up his spine. He was so shocked that the feeling just simply took over.

A feeling of pure rage.

Lucas with surprising strength threw Ness foot from his chest making Ness lose his balance. Lucas got up half way to tackle Ness to the floor from his stomach. Lucas then began pounding Ness's face over and over again. He didn't care that Ness was ordering him to stop, or how much pain he caused the latter. Lucas felt such a betrayal that he just couldn't believe. He brought back his right fist only for it to be halted by a stern grab. Lucas looked at the hand to see not a hand but a paw with a spike. He looked up to see the stern face of Lucario.

"That's enough," Lucario said sternly jerking Lucas's arm so that he got off Ness. Ness slowly began to sit up rubbing his face to soothe the pounding he took. "Now, explain to me why this happened,"

"I hate you guys!" Lucas yelled pulling his arm out of Lucario's grasp. Ness and Lucario looked surprised. "Wolf was right, he was right," And with that Lucas stormed out the room.

"What does Wolf have to do with this?" Lucario asked turning to Ness. Ness noticed that Lucario's energy was still fluctuating randomly, but not nearly as much as it had been. "Well!"

"…When Lucas first got here, he was pretty hard person to get to know. He kept everyone at a distance, weather they be nice, mean, or indifferent. Wolf had told him that was the best way to be. He said, 'it's always the one's closes to you that can hurt you the most,',"

"And knowing this you turn around and say that to Lucas!" Lucario barked. Ness flinched. Lucario was never one to get angry, and in this state Lucario could very well hurt him. "Your so insensitive to everyone's feelings Ness. Do you know how Lucas began to open up?"

"He just suddenly started talking,"

"No, he didn't do that on his own," Lucario said. Ness looked confused. "Lucas was in a shell that he wouldn't let anyone crack. Sonic was the main person who kept chipping away at that shell,"

"He was?"

"Sonic is the reason that Lucas is how he is today, and you just destroyed his trust in people. All Sonic did to help him, you've just undone with a few cruel words,"

Ness suddenly getting past his grief and anger realized how selfish he had been. How insensitive. The most notable trait would be cruelty. Ness glanced outside to see the sky was about to let loose a mighty storm, but he also noticed a little mop of blonde hair suddenly rushing past the window. Lucario also noticed, so he turned to go after Lucas.

"Wait," Ness said grabbing Lucario's forearm. "Let me go get him, I need to fix this," Lucario stared him down. "I can't let him do this to himself, even if I'm the one who caused it,"

Lucario nods then allows Ness to proceed. Ness rushes down the halls and out the front door in a flash. Although Lucario allowed Ness to talk to him, he wouldn't be far. Ness dashed out the house then looked around.

"LUCAS!" Ness called. Ness glanced at the sky to see the dark clouds also noticing the lightning dancing inside them. "LUCAS!"

Lucas heard Ness, and now wanted nothing to do with him. The shell he worked so hard to come out of now enveloped him again. Now, he just let himself cry, unrestrained, and unrestricted. Lucas sat on the ground underneath a thick tree. Lucas sat behind the tree while in the front lay the mansion's garden. Lucas's head then tilted up not to the sky, but to the thick branch that was high above him. Just looking at it made the memories come rushing into his head.

(Flashback)

Lucas sat on the ground with a faraway look in his eyes. His spirit was very much like those eyes. Broken, distant, and void of light. The other kid smashers wanted to play a game, but Lucas wanted no part in it. So he sat here unseen and out of the way. He thought no one would bother him here that is until he heard a yawn. Lucas jumped in surprised then looked around, but saw no one. Then he heard movement in the tree above him. He looked up to see a blue hedgehog, seemingly waking up from a nap. The hedgehog stretched his arms out and let out another yawn.

"Wow, that was a good nap. This world sure is homey," Sonic then glanced down to sneak a peak at the garden. He smirked then in a blue blur he was in front a flower. He picked it then brought it to his nose to sniff. Sonic heard a slight gasp. "Didn't take me for the type to stop and smell the flowers did ya,"

Instantly Lucas knew his hiding spot was ruined. "I wont dis-,"

"No, its fine," Sonic said suddenly appearing in front of Lucas before he could move. "Besides, I can tell you enjoy a little flower power too,"

"W-well…uh," Lucas was unsure on how to respond.

"I'll take that as a 'you bet', so what brings you out here. I thought I saw all the other kids inside playing a game or something,"

"…"

"Oh the quiet type huh, I see," Sonic jumped up to the branch he was just on. "Well I got time so I guess I wont stop talking till you start," Sonic glanced down at Lucas who obviously realized his situation. "Well then, where to begin…okay I got it. Names Sonic in case you forgot buddy, and I'm the world's fastest hedgehog. That guy Captain Falcon plans on racing me today to also hold the title of fastest Smash Brother. Should be fun. Than I hanged out with Mario a bit, we threw some banter here and there. Although, banter wise, I'd like to think I'm the best. I mean sure Falco has his moments, but he's more comic relief then the funny guy everyone can't wait to hear. Sometimes I think I should have my own TV show, ya know unlike the one I have in this world. I gotta say this world is kinda weird. I mean our lives and adventures are recorded here and they actually turn them into video games here! Personally, I think that's a major invasion of privacy. In one game they somehow figured out I have a cold, I mean who does that? Also, thanks to them the whole house now knows I have hydrophobia, while I got nothing on nobody. Being the new guy here and all. Of course there are a lot of new people, I'm sure you're aware of. Which is why I think us newbies gotta stick together. So…"

Lucas didn't see any end to this conversation, lack there of. The hedgehog was literally talking without even the slightest bit of slowing down, or thinking of a new topic. One thing Lucas knew, this hedgehog had to shut up.

"Um…" Lucas muttered however, Sonic kept going on. "Excus-," Lucas said a little louder, but felt his voice be drowned out by Sonic's. "HEY!" Instantly Sonic halted in the middle of his speech.

"Am I sharing too much?"

"Just a little," Lucas quickly responded not wanting the endless prattling to continue.

"Well at least we broke the ice…Lucas right?"

"Yes, but why even bother talking to me, not to be rude, but you seemed to fit in well with everyone here. What difference does it make if you're friends with me or not?"

"I don't do it for me, I do it for you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone needs a friend Lucas, be they bad, good, or indifferent. Shutting people out isn't the best way. You're only gonna make yourself sadder,"

"Why does that bother you?"

"I don't like to see other people sad, and I do my best to at least make the person smile,"

"You don't understand me,"

"I don't need to,"

"Huh?"

"A friend isn't one that always understands, but one you can lean on. One you can count on, and in some cases the one you can go to war with,"

"…"

"Maybe I should just do all the talking then,"

"No, no, no, I'm still listening," Lucas replied quickly. Sonic frowned.

"You don't have to sound like that," Sonic pouted. Lucas chuckled. "See, smiling and laughing isn't so bad, and you're still alive,"

"…I guess,"

Sonic jumped from his branch to land in front of Lucas. Lucas was startled by the sudden action. Sonic held out his hand. "Come on doesn't hurt to smell the flowers every now and then,"

Lucas looked unsure. "I…don't know,"

"Then don't think about it. The brain is good and all but it tends to get in the way of things. Besides if you like flowers then you should sit on the other side of the tree,"

"Sonic…"

"Trust me," Sonic said smiling.

"Can I…really?" Lucas asked eyeing the hedgehog. "I've…lost people…I really care about…how do I know it wont happen again,"

"There aren't any guarantees about that," Lucas sulked slightly. "But…I promise, you can always count on me to keep my promises. So what do ya say?" Sonic said.

(The end of Flashback)

Lucas held out his hand to grab nothing but air. Obviously, that promise was too much for even the great Sonic the Hedgehog to keep. Sonic promised to be there, but he isn't now. He promised to come back, but he didn't. Lucas felt stupid for even believing in them.

"There only words…"

At this statement is when the rain started to come down. Finally, all that stored up water dropped from the sky unleashing blindingly fast wet bullets to the earth below. Lucas heard footsteps approach his tree, his sanctuary, and the place he went to just to talk to Sonic. Lucas gave off the energy that when the person felt it they should stay where they are, but it seemed the person misread it or didn't care. They stepped closer.

"Lucas…" Lucas remained unresponsive to Ness. "I know what I said…wasn't right. It was wrong of me to say those things, to hit you. Lucas, I'm so sorry, please don't shut everyone out just because of me,"

"…"

"Lucas, you can't do this!"

"…"

"You can't throw away all that Sonic did for you,"

This got Lucas's attention enough that he responded. "Sonic died, because I cared about him. It I stop caring, then maybe it wont hurt as much, and maybe nobody else will die,"

"There aren't any guarantees about that,"

"What do you know?" Lucas clenched his eyes shut. "I didn't care about him, and I didn't want him to come back. Sonic was only your friend right?"

"No he wasn't, he was someone who mattered to everyone in one way or another. I realized that this feeling is unfamiliar to me. I don't usually lose people I care about, and I was too absorbed in my lost that I didn't consider everyone else's,"

"…yeah…"

"But, that's done. Lucas I accept if you no longer want to be my friend. After all I said and done I don't blame you. But you're not gonna shut out people just to protect yourself. I wont allow you to force yourself into a pit of sadness,"

"Why…?"

"Because…" Ness walked around the tree to face Lucas. "I care for my friends. Sonic may not be able to keep his promise, but I still can. I'll keep his promises for him," Ness said holding out his hand.

For a brief moment Lucas imagined Ness as Sonic, but he quickly shook it off. Lucas stared at Ness's hand for the longest time. No signs that Ness was going to pull his hand back, or even falter in his offer. Ness may've stood there for about ten minutes with the rain hitting him heavily. However, he still stood with his hand out.

"I promise Lucas, even if you don't want me around, I will be there for you. I refuse to lose another friend that means so much to me, and I know you feel the same," Ness smirked. "So stop being difficult and take my hand already,"

Lucas wiped his face with his shirtsleeve, and then took Ness's hand. Ness smiled as he pulled Lucas to his feet offering another apology. Lucas felt that it would take some time to forgive Ness, but he wasn't about to give up on him. Lucario suddenly approached them from the side. Ness and Lucas turned to him to see a small smirk. Then his glance traveled up, and upon noticing they also looked up. The clouds were beginning to clear up and the rain was starting to lightly fall until it was barley noticeable. The sun peeked through the clouds showing the beautiful world of rolling green pastures of the Island the smashers lived on. They all felt the wind just go blowing by them, and oddly enough it felt familiar. Along with the wind a flower landed against Ness's face. Ness was startled at first, but then moved the flower away at arm distance. Lucas smirked.

"I guess we all just needed to stop and smell the flowers," Lucas said.

* * *

(**A/N**) This is just a little something I've been chewing on for a while. Now this is probably gonna be two shot, and the two shot will be a sneak peek of the new story I plan on creating for Sonic, so this is basically a tie in type deal. I might leave it as it is, or add one more. I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

"**A promise is truly broken when one chooses not to accept the responsibility of this promise. However, it is many times overlooked the power a promise holds within ones spirit. Be they big or small, a promise is an extension of who you are. The weak hold empty promises; the strong holds every promise close to their hearts. Till the day they are no longer able to draw breath…that's what separates the weak from the strong…friends from enemies,"**

**-**_**Super Shadowsonic.**_

* * *

The scene takes place in a large grassy area with hills every now and then ranging from steep to a minor incline. On this savannah a peaceful night seemed to be unfolding. The stars were placed delicately in the sky as a full moon shined brightly in the air. It was indeed a beautiful night for star gazing, but no one really does that anymore. Everyone is usually too busy to simply sit and watch the stars, and they tend to forget about the little things in life. On this extremely spacious savannah an architectural master piece sat right above a cliff. This building, or castle, was compromised of some of the most beautiful looking stone ever seen. It has four towers on each of the corners to the castle wall, and one center tower in the middle. The middle structure in the center of the castle resembled more of a luxuries house then an old fashioned castle. The entire thing is painted white with the inner building being a large center piece that took up most of the inside of the inner castle walls. What space was left was covered with beautiful flowers and trees, this serving as the lawn most likely, and a excellent one at that. Everything seemed so right tonight, with a beautiful home, beautiful lawn, and an absolutely gorgeous night. A great way to spend the last few days left of the Smash Tournament. In the Smash Castle home to the Super Smash Brothers, everyone seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. It was pretty unfortunate, since no one was happy when a big loud alarm went screaming-

"EVERYONE WAKE YOUR FREELOADING BUTTS UP!" The scream was powerful enough to awaken even the soundest of sleepers. Not knowing what the Hand wanted, especially at this ungodly hour, the Smashers slowly made their way to the foyer, dressed for combat as requested by the Hand. "Took you idiots long enough, how can you be so relaxed at such a time?"

"We only have a week here Master, after that whatever happens here is your problem," Samus said waving off the Hand. "We're just getting into that mindset is all,"

"Well you shouldn't, because we have a serious problem!" Master exclaimed. Before he could continue any further even suddenly heard the gates to the castle wall suddenly open. Everyone grew quiet with this happening.

"Uh…is someone coming in?" Popo asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Everyone quickly took a head count and saw that everyone was present and accounted for.

"I thought the security system was on!" Falco yelled jabbing a finger in the Hand's direction.

"It is!" Master yelled. "Only a Smasher can simply waltz in here, and Crazy hasn't touched them either so we don't know what's going on!"

"Alright, so we just deal with whoever's coming in then head back to bed," Bowser grumbled annoyed with the amount of excitement that Master Hand was trying to make of this. Half of them believed that Master was trying to pull his end of the tournament type prank. He did it during the first year, and with Melee, so it was safe to assume this was not serious. The Smash Castle defense system is nearly perfect, no one could get through it without some form of assistance. The more avid Smashers who moved toward the front door hoping to end this then get to bed.

* * *

"Wow…this is incredible…" a boy muttered while standing on the stone path that led to the front door of the actual Castle. The boy has on black shoes, with black pants, a black sleeveless zip up vest, and with a red long sleeve shirt underneath. The boy only looked about fourteen, and his features reveal his race to be black. He studied the lawn in complete bewilderment at its beauty. His eyes then traveled to the sky to see the stars shining so bright. "Wow…been a long time since I saw those guys…" he muttered feeling very nostalgic. Suddenly a glowing on his belt grabbed his attention as he bought his eyes back to ground level. He suddenly saw the door to the castle open up. "Huh?" the boy noticed a growing ball of light, and then suddenly the light when flying towards him. "Yikes!" he exclaimed performing a dodge roll. The ball of light went soaring right in the wall of the castle, surprisingly the castle wall held strong under the intense burst. The boy stayed low to the ground as he observes the origin of the light. He noticed a person with a cannon on their right arm had a smoking barrel so it was safe to assume this was the point of origin.

"Good reflexes," the being spoke revealing them to be female. The boy seemed surprised but then angry.

"What was that for?"

"Who are you?"

"Maybe that question should've come first before you shot at me," the boy responded sharply.

"Samus did ya get him yet?" called a voice inside the Castle.

"No, he moved," she called back. The being revealed themselves to be a anamorphic falcon. The blue bird looked at the boy lazily.

"You couldn't hit him?"

"He's pretty quick," she justified.

"You had the element of surprise!"

"Which should point out that he's pretty darn fast since I don't miss often,"

"Fine than allow me," he said as the bird rushed toward the boy speedily. The boy was surprised but was able to react. He easily sidestepped the bird while sticking his foot out tripping him up.

"What was that about not hitting him?" Samus mocked. The boy seemed to turn toward his hip and knock against something. Taking this as a moment of him being distracted Falco hopped to his feet then went at him again swinging a rapid barrage of attacks. However, he noted that this kid, who seemed regular dodged ever single one, with little trouble. Falco grew annoyed with his lack of contact and decided to throw a surprise kick at the boy, but was blocked by the boy's forearm.

"This is getting embarrassing," Wario said coming onto the scene. He whipped out his motorcycle then went charging at the two. The boy noticed him and immediately performed a back flip right over Wario's charge as he ended up crashing into Falco. Upon the crash more of the Smashers began flooding out seeing as the situation had still not been contained. Samus simply stood there seemingly staring in space.

"Samus, what's with you?" Fox asked her.

"T-Those reflexes…it's impossible…" she muttered in utter disbelief.

"Well this kid thinks he's fast huh, time to show him up!" Captain Falcon charged toward the boy. "Falcon Kick!"

"Bit of advice, try attacking quieter," the boy jived as he easily stepped to the side of the kick. Captain Falcon screeched to a halt surprised his speedy assault failed but tried to make up for it. Falcon charged toward the boy faster than the boy was prepared for and was shouldered in the chest. The boy quickly recovered though flipping to get his feet under him. Then he leaped to the side as Falcon came down with a double heel drop. Falcon was then leveled to the ground by a powerful hook kick. As soon as the boy touched to ground he performed a back flip over a Fire Falco that just passed by him. Then he swung his leg as he up righted himself to knock away Pit who tried to strike from the air. It was unbelievable that each Smasher going at this kid was put down so easily. "Anytime you wanna jump in is fine by me…" he muttered lowly seemingly to himself.

"He is-a fast…" Mario gasped.

"Too fast…" Samus muttered.

"So what he's fast, let's just put him down. Not like he's as fast as…" Ness seemed to trail off at that as he decided to join the fight.

"That's the thing though…" Samus muttered to herself. "This kid…just might be…"

"Listen I didn't come for a fight!" the boy yelled as more and more smashers began closing in on him and he was using all his speed to his advantage.

"Yet here you are fighting us," Wolf said slamming an elbow on the boy's head.

"You made a grave mistake coming here like this, and ruining my beauty sleep!" King Dedede exclaimed performing a hammer swing that the boy barley rolled away from. The boy hopped onto the back of his hammer the penguin growled as he launched the boy into the air. Pit and Meta Knight flew into the air to intercept him. Meta Knight swung his sword while Pit notched an arrow. The boy however balanced himself on Meta Knight's head performing a one hand stand dodging both the sword and arrow.

"Look, I'm here for a friend who wanted to see you guys," the boy told them.

"Well, speak your message," Pit said.

"I…well he asked me not to tell though," the boy said landing on the castle wall. "But at this point I don't much care. He's your friend too,"

"Our friend?" Pit questioned. Before the boy could explain further a PK Thunder closed in on him fast and knocked him off the castle wall and back down to the ground below. He landed roughly on his front as he let out a loud grunt. That was what broke the camels back it seemed. The boy saw Ness charging at him with his bat held high ready to come down. Suddenly, the boy's eyes changed to an emerald green.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the boy yelled, but his voice sounded different. It struck the Smasher's as familiar, but they couldn't place. However, what came next put everything into perspective. Suddenly, the boy curled up into a ball and blue hedgehog quills popped out of nowhere. Suddenly, everyone suddenly remembered what a spin dash was as they felt the force of nature rush by them bashing everyone out of the way. The blue ball put down everyone who was standing then came to a halt in front of Master Hand. "Geez, a guy goes away for a year, and suddenly everyone forgets their manners," the boy said crossing his arms. Master Hand, if he had a mouth, gaped at the youth in front of him.

"…Sonic?" Master Hand ventured to ask.

"Who else ya expect, I mean, you didn't even bother to change my entry code or anything. It just said I was still logged out," Sonic said jabbing an annoyed finger in the Hand's direction. "Then you guys harass my friend, making me have to come up with a better way to do this. This really isn't the best way to greet those you haven't seen in a while,"

"Incredible," Samus gasped looking at the boy/hedgehog. "My visor…I knew that reaction time from anywhere, but I just couldn't believe it. There was just one person who I knew could move that fast, and fight that well,"

"I am still quite miffed, but thank you though," Sonic said flashing a smile her way. It took a moment for the other Smashers to come to grips and get back on their feets.

"Wow, haven't been hit like that for a while," Fox said rubbing his neck.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled in excitement running up to Sonic and hugging his leg.

"See, that's what I was expecting," Sonic said jabbing a thumb at Kirby who seemed blissfully complete.

"I knew that somehow the barrier around your world had been breached, but I just, ya know, feared the worst," Master Hand quickly tried to explain.

"Whatever," Sonic said shrugging his shoulders as his attitude was still flaring up. "All I know is that chocolate pudding cup better still be in that fridge," Sonic said as he waltzed into the Castle without a care. Sonic inspected the foyer looking around with an inquisitive eye.

"So-Sonic…is that really you?" asked a voice that seemed so unsure. Sonic smiled knowing it anywhere. He turned his head to see Lucas staring at him. Lucas looked the same more or less. Some bulk, and his hair seemed a bit untamed. Sonic remembered it usually got like that when he tried to use gel. He was still shorter than him though, which was good, cause that would be so awkward to him.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?" Sonic said smirking and giving him a thumbs up. Lucas's eyes instantly brightened on the spot.

"SONIC!" the boy cried rushing over to wrap his arms tightly around the boy/hedgehog's torso. Lucas really didn't care that the body was not truly Sonic's but he was glad he could speak to his friend again.

"Yikes, what'd I miss," Sonic said ruffling Lucas wild hair.

"A lot of stuff actually," Mario said approaching them. Lucas released him as they both looked to Mario and the crowd of wavering Smashers. "How do we know it's really you?"

"I'm hurt. All the years I've known you, and all the times we butt heads, you'd think you remember me. I mean, I'm an icon, who could forget me. Nothing could've happened that was so spectacular that you forget me, I mean honestly. I was ranked one of the best Smashers, I believe I just proved why right outside on the yard. Not to knock anyone here, because everyone has their own skills and specialties and all; its just that some of them fall shorter than others. Plus I did save your butts with Tabuu let's not forget that little detail. I'd also like to point out-,"

"Stop," Mario said raising his hand halting Sonic's prattling. "I believe it's-a you," Mario said shaking his hand. Sonic seemed surprised.

"I knew my sparkling personality would reveal the truth," Sonic said smirking.

"No, it's-a just a well known fact that-a you don't-a know when to shut up," Mario smirked back at him while Sonic simply frowned.

Sonic huffed while placing a hand on his chest, "Rude,"

After Mario gave him the green light most of the Smasher's immediately began bombarding him with questions.

"How are you alive?"

"What happened?"

"Did you save your world?"

"Who's body is this?"

"How come you didn't just say it was you to begin with!"

"Why did you hit us so hard!"

"Where the heck have you been all this time!" this question seemed to be asked the loudest and ironically by some of the smallest. Ness glared up at the hedgehog with both anger and grief covering his face. "Huh, where have you been, and why are you just now deciding to show up!" Ness yelled with balled fist.

Sonic wasn't expecting this response, but his face fell a bit. "To be honest guys…I did fail to save everyone…" Sonic said sadly. This type of sadness was usually not expressed in Sonic so this gained many people's attention. "The big hero, failed to save people…I failed everyone…"

"**No you didn't Sonic,**" said a voice from Sonic's belt. Everyone was rightful startled when they heard it. **"Because of you we have a fighting chance. If you didn't do what you did, we would've already lost**,"

"W-was that the-," Falcon began. Sonic nods.

"That…that was my Carrier, Miles. He's part of a group we call the Chaos Wielders,"

"Chaos Wielders?" everyone questioned. Sonic detached his emerald from his hip and showed his friends.

"See, when my friends and I…died, we got a second chance. Certain folk would be able to form a bond with an emerald and obtain the powers and skills of whoever is inside. This was our second and only chance to fight back again. To fix my screw up…"

"You can't honestly blame yourself for what happened, I agree with your Carrier," Zelda spoke up her opinion.

"My world is plunged into a never ending darkness. It's dying Zel, dying!" Sonic exclaimed. "This is the first time in a year that Miles and I had seen a moon…forgot how beautiful the night sky was here…"

"Why are you here then?" Fox asked.

"If this is such a dire situation then why come here, just to star gaze," Wolf said.

"Don't be so rude everyone!" Peach exclaimed appalled and inadvertently interrupting Sonic. "He obviously came here for our aid, and we are going to give it to him,"

"Yeah, I'm with Peach, I say we teach this guy a lesson," Pit agreed.

"We will have to plan according before we get ready to mount an assault," Link said with his arms folded.

"The more info we have the better our results will be. This guy doesn't realize, miss with one of us you get most of us," Fox said since who knew if the villains would be with them.

"I suppose I can prep the Halberd for an assault," Meta Knight mused.

"Alright Sonic, you got our help, so what can you tell us about this guy," Lucas said smiling up at the hedgehog, but Lucas smile wavered as he saw the serious face of the hedgehog. "Sonic?"

"Sonic isn't here for our help," Lucario spoke for the very first time. Lucario locked eyes with Sonic and Sonic stared back.

"What?" Mario questioned turning to Sonic.

"Yeah, I didn't come here asking for help, I gotta a bunch of friends back home ready to help me out,"

"Well what's a few more going to hurt," Peach said putting her hands on her hips. "We want to help,"

"But I don't want you to," Sonic said sternly. "You all have lives to live, my planet, my problem,"

"B-but Sonic-," Lucas began.

"No Lucas, not even you, Lucario, or Ness can come with me,"

"What, why the heck not!" Ness yelled infuriated. "That jerk killed you Sonic, we want payback,"

"That's why I'm here," Sonic said. Lucario gasped upon Sonic saying that, while everyone else was confused. "I…wanted to keep my promises…"

"But-," Ness began, however Miles cut him off this time.

"**Back home we have a bunch of people ready to fight, and they need Sonic the Hedgehog to lead them. Well, a Sonic the hedgehog I guess in this case. We are about to enter the final days of a war that's been going on for a year. Sonic doesn't want any of you all involved in this if he can help it. He came here to give some of you closure…this might really be the last you seem of him…**"

"What?" Lucas gasped stepping back in shock.

"What do you mean?" Samus demanded.

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves just fine," Ike said sternly.

"Sonic this isn't fair," Toon Link whined.

"I not trying to be fair, I'm trying to be practical. I wouldn't put it past some of you deciding to go see just what happened to my world. I'm just here to say hi, and good bye. I had spare time, so I decided to use it,"

"Please let us help," Nana begged.

"Yeah, we won't get in the way, honest," Popo added.

"If it were any of us you'd be all over it even if we begged you not to be. I think turnaround is fair play," Marth spoke.

"**Wow Sonic, you made some really good friends for life here**," Miles said.

"Yeah…" Sonic said smiling.

"**Mind if I try?**"

"Go ahead,"

"**Okay guys listen,"** Miles said gaining the attention of all the Smashers. "**I don't know you guys, and you don't know me. I do know you guys missed Sonic, and you really don't wanna see him go, but I'm afraid it's just gonna have to be like that. Once we save the world…our planet is gonna be heroless again. Sonic is supposed to return to the afterlife, and the Chaos Emeralds return to normal, or well normal for a glowing all powerful gem anyway. Point is, one way or another, we're all gonna be saying goodbye to Sonic. Wouldn't you rather do it here where it's peaceful then on a grueling battlefield where you might lose your lives?**" Eveyone was quiet afer Miles's words. Was it true, weather Sonic one or not, would he be taken from this world regardless. "**Sonic has become one of my very best friends too, and I can't stand to lose him. He's been with me this whole crazy journey. Although I'm gonna miss the power, I'm gonna miss…not being able to see the new world with him…and…I don't wanna say goodbye…like it or not though I have. If I can, than I know all you can as well,"**

All the Smashers looked at each other unsurely. What Miles said made sense, and as much as they wanted to spend more time with the hedgehog, it was not possible. Sonic said this was the only time he could spare, and it would be unfair to take away an armies general. Ness's fist tightened as he stared up at the hedgehog.

"I want a promise," Ness said sternly. Sonic folds his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay…I promise not to steal from your secret stash of sweets you got hiding in your pillow case again,"

Ness's eye narrowed. "As annoyed as I am to find out that was you, no I want a real promise,"

"Well, I can't say I can make anything practical,"

"**You promised you'd be back, and even though you died, your still here**," Miles pointed out. Sonic frowned at that, but sighed.

"Just to give us some peace of mind Sonic," Lucario said smirking at his long lost friend. Sonic hmmed in thought then finally settled for something.

"Alright,I promise, you'll see me again, somehow someway. You will, and we go on an adventure. How's that sound?"

"Get out of here, so you can come back and we can do just that," Ness said. Sonic smiled at him as Ness gave him a thumbs up. Sonic returned the gesture, and in turn every Smasher gave Sonic a thumbs up for good luck.

"**Alright, conscious cleared, ready to go?**"

"One last thing," Sonic said. He then shot off deeper into the castle, and in a flash he was back with a chocolate pudding cup. Everyone smirked at the hedgehog; some of them were annoyed though since they knew that was the last one. "What do you know, I did end up getting the last chocolate pudding cup,"

"Good luck Sonic, we'll be here," Master Hand stated. "Even if they're long gone, you can still come by anytime,"

"Thanks MH, I'll hold ya to it," Sonic then held up his Chaos Emerald.

"Remember Sonic, you promised," Lucas said sternly worry covering his face.

"Give me another year, till then be patient," Sonic smirked. "Chaos Control!" In a bright flash of light their friend was gone again. Suddenly, it wasn't so bad to hope anymore. Snake let out a loud chuckle that made everyone turn their head to him.

"I guess we'd better go dig up Sonic's stuff we put in his coffin, he's probably gonna be looken for em when he gets back," Snake said walking off with a confident smirk on his face. Not even death could stop Sonic the hedgehog from keeping a promise he made.

* * *

_**A/N:** _I decided to make this one shot a two shot. And to give it a happy endingish type deal. This also ties in with my other story Wielders of Chaos. This point would actually take place at the the point before the final battle, which I am not at at quite yet. If you wanna know more read Wielders of Chaos. Thank you and remember to keep promises to the people that mean the world to you, and you may find yourself stronger for it.


End file.
